


Three Weeks

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Three weeks away from Winterfest, and Leia is narrowing down her holiday shopping list.Written for the December 2019 HanLeia Challenge prompt "gift."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Three Weeks

Half the names on her list were already crossed off. It hadn’t been a very long list to start with; most Winterfest gifts were official tokens coming through her office, shopped for by an assistant. But there were a select few she wanted to buy for personally. Really it was just two left now: Luke and Han.

As she made her way down the busy main thoroughfare of the shopping district, strung with twinkling lights and jammed with after-work shoppers, she pondered her choices. She knew what she  _ wanted _ to giver her husband, and thought she might be able to, but she’d need a backup gift, just in case. Her brother would be so much easier, was happy just to celebrate the holiday with them. 

That line of thinking turned her mind to his travels, across the galaxy to far-flung planets in search of any information he could glean about the Jedi. He’d had some success, in finding old records and a few Force-sensitive beings, and even in training her a little. She took a thoughtful breath and reached out now, letting the thrum of the happy crowd wash through her. Before she’d taken a dozen steps more, she froze, staring in a shop window at hand-woven woolen goods and knew she’d found the right place.

Stepping inside, her fingers trailed across the iron grey poncho, silky soft and whisper light but strong as the mountain capra whose hair it had been woven from. She turned to the shopkeeper with a smile, as her hand twisted into the material, so nice she almost wanted one for herself, too. Not one one of the ridiculous ponchos Luke favored, though. There were wraps loops around the display to the left, and she found her eye drawn to the deep blue one.

Twenty minutes later, the shopkeeper smiled as she wrapped up her purchases, and Leia happily checked one more name off of her holiday shopping list.

Now there was just Han.

*

A week before Winterfest, she was counting down the days until her holiday leave began. She’d been exhausted for the past week, and was looking forward to skipping out on the official ceremonies this year and spending the week alone with Han in a remote cottage on Naboo. Due to their schedules, she’d had to reveal  _ that _ gift to him a little early, but had felt suddenly energized by the enthusiasm with which he’d cleared his schedule.

“I think we both need a little vacation, Sweetheart,” he’d said before kissing her.

She had heartily agreed, and fallen asleep in his arms not long after. Now, as she sipped her cup of ginger and citrus tea, trying to quell the vague nausea she’d been feeling for the last few days, she thought that three days felt like an eternity, though perhaps enough time for her to determine whether she had another gift for Han.

Sipping her tea, she tapped a few times on her datapad, looking at her schedule, then clicking over to her contacts. Fingers flew across the keypad as she typed out a quick request and sent it off. Then with a deep, focusing breath, she returned to the report she’d been working on.

*

Bright sunlight glowed through the windows of their bedroom. Leia had chosen it because it looked like something out of storybook illustrations from her childhood, and the golden light filtering through the gauzy curtains did nothing to dispel that idea. A gentle breeze rippled the curtains in the open window, and the light rippled as she took in the fresh air that it brought in. It might be the time of Alderaanian Winterfest, but on Naboo, it was late spring, and the air was lush and warm. 

She luxuriated in it for a moment, enjoying not needing to be anywhere at all for the next few days. As she stretched, her hand brushed against the warm, bare skin of her husband, who inhaled sharply, then rolled over without waking up. Rolling over onto her side, she stared at the expanse of bare back, golden in the morning sunshine, and couldn’t help but reach deliberately this time, her index finger tracing lightly down his spine.

The second he awoke fully, she felt his body tense, knew he was taking in the still-unfamiliar surroundings, assessing. In less than a second, the tension left his body, and he took a deep breath before rolling onto his back. His head fell to the side, facing her with wide eyes and a smile.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” she returned, mirroring his lazy smile.

It only took the slightest shift in her position before he swept his arm up and around her, pulling her close against his side. She kissed his cheek before resting her own against the curve of his shoulder with a soft hum of contentment.

He caught a finger through one of the tendrils that had escaped her sleep braid, twirling it around his finger before tucking it back behind her ear, and trailing the finger down the curve of her neck. “You feeling all right this morning?”

“More than all right.”

“Oh yeah?” She didn’t need to see his face to hear the raised eyebrow. The finger that had been stroking her neck drifted lower, tracing her collarbone.

She raised her head and blinked at him, and smiled. “Yeah.” Kissing him fully required her to roll nearly on top of him, and she could feel him grinning as their lips met. Both his arms went around her, hands warm on her back as one slid up to her neck and the other slid down to her ass, pulling her even closer against him. She’d been moving that way anyway, pressing skin against warm skin, deepening the kiss.

His hands roamed over her, heating her up even more. When they broke their kiss, she stilled against him then pushed away from his chest, sitting up. Brows knitted and his tilted his head a bit, studying her with an unspoken question.

Her lips pressed together for a moment, pondering. She’d planned to tell him, to give him this gift, but hadn’t decided on the moment. Suddenly it felt like the right moment. She grasped his hand, slid it around from her ass to twine her fingers with his. 

“There was something else I wanted to give you for Winterfest.”

“A week of this is more than enough.”

She smiled down at him, hair falling loose over her shoulder again. “When I arranged this, I wasn’t sure about this other thing. But now I am.”

“Oh?” He looked as if he might already have an idea where she was going with this, eyes crinkling and sparkling just a bit as he smiled up at her.

Tugging on his hand again, she moved their joined hands to her abdomen, spreading their entangled fingers. Even  _ she _ couldn’t feel anything yet, not quite a month along, so she knew he wouldn’t, but the idea conveyed just the same. Which was a good thing, since the words she’d planned, words she’d rehearsed, suddenly failed her. All she could do was look down at him, and try to control the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Yeah?”

She could only nod, tears finally spilling over, though she was smiling. Underneath her, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing at the tears tracing down her cheeks before his lips met hers. There might have been tears on his face, too, though they could have been her own, as they kissed, rocking together just a bit. She could feel his increasing interest against her, and she pressed herself more firmly against him.

Contrary to all her expectations and prior experience, he pulled back then, staring at her wide-eyed. “Is this okay? Was last night…?”

It broke through her tears entirely as she laughed at the very concerned look on his face. “It’s completely fine, for as long as my body feels up to it. Or until I’m too large to figure out the logistics.”

“I’m good with logistics.” He grinned and closed the distance he’d put between them, kissing her again before continuing, “We’ll make it work as long as you want it to.” 

This time he let her take charge of logistics, grinning up brilliantly at her as she settled onto him without moving from his lap. He knew just how to touch her to help her along, though, as lips trailed along her collarbone to the curve of her neck, where teeth scraped gently, and as his thumb slipped between them, circling precisely. Only after she’d found her release did he shift them, rolling them over before she’d fully caught her breath, and finding his own release as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and caught one of her legs around his slim hips.

He was careful, though, already not putting his weight on her and rolling them both to their sides as sheets tangled in their legs. Breathing heavily, his hand found it’s way back to her hip, fingers brushing across her flat abdomen. Her face hurt a little, from smiling at him so much with a genuine, joyful smile, rather than the practiced, professional one she plastered on her face on a near-daily basis.

Eventually, he recovered enough to ask, “How far along?”

“A little over three weeks. That weekend after you got back from Kuat.”

His grin got even broader, which she hadn’t thought possible, and he gave her a little waggle of his eyebrows. “Makes it hard to narrow it down then.”

“Yes,” she barely managed to choke out around her laughter. After a moment, she managed to lean over and kiss him again. “I love you.”

“Love you. Both of you.” His arms encircled her, pulling her flush against him, and she wriggled a little, until she had an arm and a leg slung across him. It felt so good to have time to relax with him, both of them sharing this knowledge. She’d have to start telling some others when they got back--Luke and Chewie, and her staff…. 

As if he could read her mind, Han asked, “You feel anything? Luke feel anything?”

She shrugged. “I might, I’m not really sure what I’m feeling  _ for _ , this early on. I’ve felt more sensitive to the Force, though I’d just put it down to having had a few more training sessions with Luke while he was on Coruscant, and making more time to practice meditation. I haven’t seen him since I’ve been sure, but I want to talk with him when we get back.”

“You can call him from here. I know you limited the comms stuff for the week, but if we walk down to the Falcon--”

A shake of her head cut him off. “I want this to just be ours for a few days.” She kissed the swell of his pectoral muscle as she felt his embrace squeeze her just a bit tighter. “I need to talk to him about it, and we’ll tell Chewie of course. And I’ll have to talk with my staff sooner rather than later.”

“Chewie’ll be thrilled.” He kissed the top of her head and stroked the back of her shoulder for a moment before continuing, “You have that conference on Chandrila.”

“That’s why I need to talk with my staff. That should be my last off-planet event, I’ll be almost at the cutoff for hyperspace travel when that’s over.”

“Want me to come along? They’ve been trying to volunteer me as military liaison and I’ve been avoiding Rieekan about it for a week ‘cause you know I hate those things. But if it’s going to be so close….”

“Please.” It came out needier than she’d thought it would, but she couldn’t help it, and he wouldn’t think less of her for it. 

“I’ll let him know when we get back, but I won’t mention why. Or I’ll just make it sound like you harangued me into it.” He poked her lightly in the ribs, then ticked her until she was giggling and writhing away from him. It was easy for him to catch her, though, and pin her down for another kiss.

“Hungry? Want me to make you two some breakfast?”

“I don’t think she’s a fan of breakfast. I’ve been sticking with tea, toast, and fruit the last week.”

“She?” One brow raised.

She shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

“Think she’d object to some pastries? I can walk down to the village, get some of those flaky rolls from the bakery for you, something covered in icing for me.”

“Mmm, get me that too, but for later.”

Before rolling out of bed, he kissed her once more, then tucked the covers up around her. She watched him dressed, highlighted in the morning sunshine, a relaxed smile of contentment resting easy on her lips. 

“Go back to sleep a while if you want. It’s still early. I’ll be back in an hour.” He kissed her again, slow and deep. “Love you.”

“Love you.” She watched him go, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar behind him, before closing her eyes again. It had been a tiring few weeks, and her body wanted the rest. She let herself drift back off in the warm, sunny bed, one hand resting on her abdomen.

*

  
  



End file.
